<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interruption by novaartinoisaqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791296">Interruption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen'>novaartinoisaqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, i thought it was funny, im sorry, literally just an excuse to write a makeout scene, steamy kiss scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra distracts Adora from going to a meeting, and Glimmer isn't too happy about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk just the idea of glimmer and/or bow walking in on adora and catra doing...anything...or just interrupting them is funny to me, so here's a little scene i conjured up really quick as i was taking an editing break from another fic i'll be posting tonight:) this is not meant to be taken seriously at all, just something i had fun writing. enjoy! find me on tumblr, emybain, or my she ra side blog, catradora-bitch, and say hi!</p><p>EDIT: ive changed my side blog user to adoraspumpkin (for the fall season;) )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early morning moonlight streamed through the windows of Adora’s room in Bright Moon's palace. She could tell just from the humidity that drifted in from the outside that it was going to be a warm day. If she wasn’t currently distracted, Adora would’ve gotten up and closed the drapes to the opened balcony just to help the room cool off. As it was, she could barely think straight with a barely awake girl in her lap, who was preventing her from getting ready.</p><p>Adora was supposed to be heading to a meeting right now with the other Etherian princesses to discuss…a party…of all things. The past two months had been spent planning and arguing over reconstruction efforts after the war, and now that they had all finally come to agreements on the best courses of action, it was time to celebrate. Adora had learned quickly following the war just how much princesses liked to host parties and balls when they weren’t bogged down from protecting their kingdoms. There had already been a handful of celebrations since the defeat of Horde Prime, but somehow this one was different. </p><p>With the best meeting time for everyone being mid morning, Adora had begrudgingly rolled away from the warmth of her many blankets and sleeping girlfriend to get ready. Only to be pulled back into Catra’s arms. </p><p>Which was how she found herself here, not knowing what time it was and if the meeting had started, and frankly not caring because Catra’s lips chasing after hers was much, much better. </p><p>Adora pulled her closer, running her hands along Catra’s bare thighs. Catra emitted a soft groan and pulled out the ponytail she had just put up. Every kiss sent shockwaves through Adora’s body; she needed more. </p><p>It wasn’t often that they got like this, tangled up in one another in heated moments of passion. And even less often that they got like this in the morning, as Catra enjoyed sleeping in until nearly noon. Adora wasn’t sure what had sparked Catra to pull her back into bed and straddle her hips, but she was in no way complaining at the attention she was receiving. </p><p>Adora shivered as she felt Catra’s tongue flick out and brush against her lips, and opened her mouth more as an offering. Her hands were just starting to trail up Catra’s sides and to her sports bra when there was an obnoxious knocking at the door and an annoyed voice behind it. </p><p>“Adora? Are you awake? The meeting started fifteen minutes ago and everyone’s waiting.” </p><p>With a dramatic groan, Adora pulled away from her girlfriend. Catra’s eyes opened in surprise at the separation, then became pointed at the interruption. Adora spoke before Catra could say anything too rude. </p><p>“I’m awake, Glimmer.” Adora cleared her throat. Her hands fell to rest at Catra’s waist, ready to lift her off of her if need be. Glimmer had caught them before, as she used to pop into Adora’s room whenever she pleased. After Catra moved in, though, she had clearly learned her lesson and started knocking first. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t barge in at any time, so Adora had to be ready. </p><p>“Okay, well, let’s go, then.” Adora could just picture the queen outside of her door, leaning on one foot and tapping the other with crossed arms. If Adora was impatient, Glimmer was even more so.  </p><p>“Listen, I’m, uh, doing something right now and don’t think I can make it.” Adora let out a soft gasp when Catra buried her face in her neck, mouthing at her throat. Her head tilted back of its own accord, allowing Catra more access to one of her weak points. </p><p>There was a short pause where none of the three spoke. Adora could just sense Glimmer’s growing frustration on the other side of the door, but with her girlfriend on top of her and intentionally trying to leave love bites that had Adora gripping her hips, well, Adora didn’t really care. </p><p>“Catra does <em> not </em>count as doing something,” Glimmer said sharply, although Adora could hear the exasperation and underlying humor in her voice. </p><p>“Well, not with you here badgering us, Sparkles,” Catra called over her shoulder with a smirk. She leaned back down and placed her lips below Adora’s ear, tail wrapping tightly around her waist. </p><p>There was a long groan from behind the door. Adora laughed quietly when there was a soft banging, probably Glimmer’s head on the door. She brought her hands up to Catra’s hair, digging her fingers into the short, wild locks. A slight tug had Catra pressing closer, kissing Adora’s neck and collar and shoulders deeper. </p><p>“Just have the meeting without me.” It took every bit of Adora’s willpower, even more than She-Ra could ever muster, to not talk in a shaky or breathy voice. “Tell everyone I’m not feeling well or something. You really don’t need me there.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay, I’ll just tell them that a cat caught your tongue.” </p><p>“That was bad, even for you,” Catra replied, drawing away from her attack with a resounding <em> pop. </em> She looked as breathless as Adora felt, eyes alive and cheeks glowing. “I’m not letting Adora go anywhere with her feeling this bad.” With a mischievous look at Adora, she added, “I’ll take <em> good </em>care of her. Promise.” </p><p>Adora grabbed her hands and laced their fingers together, grinning as she looked up at her beautiful girl. Catra’s ears dropped down a bit, eyes softening at the gaze. Adora tilted her chin up, pulling Catra down for another round of kisses, before remembering Glimmer was still on the other side of the wall. </p><p>“Ugh. Fine. I’ll let it go, just this once, but you guys owe me.” After a moment, she added, “You two make me sick.” When there was nothing else said, Adora assumed she had vanished. </p><p>Pressing a long, slow kiss to Catra’s lips, breathing her in, Adora ran a hand through her tousled hair. She pulled back and rested their foreheads together. “You’ll take care of me, huh?” </p><p>Catra’s nails scraped lightly down her collarbone, no doubt admiring whatever handiwork she had done. Adora was going to need a lot of makeup to cover it up, she just knew it. “Always.” </p><p>"Aw, you do like me." Adora tugged at the hair at the nape of her neck teasingly. "That's so embarrassing for you."</p><p>"Just shut up and kiss me, idiot, before I change my mind." </p><p>“Well, in that case...” Adora took advantage of her being distracted to grab her waist and flip them over so she hovered over her girlfriend. Catra was an angel lying against their pillows, bathing in the morning’s glow. Adora's heart swelled. When did she get so lucky? </p><p>“Where were we?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>